wotfandomcom-20200222-history
What is yet to happen
This is a theory page, listing what is yet to happen in the last book. Feel free to add what is missing, or re-organizing it if the classification by person and what comes from them is messy. As the story approaches its end, some or many of these events will probably happen offscreen or after the end of the main storyline. Rand * Rand, per Min's viewing, to have fraternal quadruplets with Aviendha. * His blood is shed on the slopes of Shayol Ghul bringing about man's salvation. * Rand will die, to live. (Although he could be said to have died when he stopped laughing and crying, and began to live again after destroying the Choedan Kal) * Rand will face women who channel and argue with them. He has already faced the Amyrlin Seat per the Black Tower Foretelling, but hardly has knew her anger. Likely this refers to Egwene and the Aes Sedai attempting to stop him from breaking the seals on the Dark One's prison. * Rand must bow to the Crystal Throne to win the Last Battle (Seanchan version); Rand must bind the Nine Moons to serve him (Westland version). These are not necessarily incompatible, and it is possible both versions developed naturally, are true, and will come to pass. It is also possible that either version has been corrupted. * Rand will, or will not, use Callandor at the Last Battle, assisted by two women, one of which will probably be Nynaeve. The other may be Moiraine, the only other Aes Sedai that Rand trusts. Mat * Mat must bind the Nine Moons. While his marriage to Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag has been completed, they consider each other's people as enemies. * Mat will need the Horn of Valere and he has decided to get it soon. Perrin * Min's viewing : trees flowering all around Perrin, possibly refers to the Nym, ''or else to Perrin finding the lost song of the Tinkers, the one sang by Ogier, Da'shain Aiel and the Nym in Rand's journey through the glass columns. It also may refer to the death of his family as they were buried among a grove of apple blossom trees. * Something happens to Rand and Perrin will rescue him for a second time. Egwene and the Aes Sedai * Links with the Asha'man? Elaida's construction would become the Black Tower? * Possibly more changes in the Aes Sedai customs, in the spirit of Nynaeve's arguments after her test. * Egwene is helped by a Seanchan woman with a sword. The woman is almost certainly Egeanin, who has been known to wear a sword on her back and traveled to the Tower during the course of Towers of Midnight. Presumably, she reached the Tower along with Joline, who sent Mat a letter saying she had arrived. * Seanchan prepare a massive attack on the White Tower. Will they change the plans or the Tower will be saved by a miracle? Elayne and other kings and queens * Elayne gives birth to her twins, suspected to be the twin heroes Shivan and Cailan who are the harbingers of a new age. These names are not the names attributed to the twins in Aviendha's viewing in Towers of Midnight. * King Darlin of Tear will marry Lady Caraline Damodred, linking ruling families of two powerful nations. * King of Arad Doman is alive, safe and free. He may return to the country to help recover it. Asha'man * Logain finds glory. Many possibilities: (1) He becomes M'Hael or Tamyrlin beside Egwene; (2) He fights alongside Rand against Taim; (3) He leads the fight assault on the Black Tower, with Rand either a diversion or taking on Taim individually; (4) He takes up leadership after Rand's death. * The Black Tower will be rent in blood and fire, and sisters shall walk its grounds. Possible revolt in the Black Tower. Sisters already walk its grounds due to the disastrous attack on the Black Tower. The sisters walking its grounds could also Rebel embassy and bonded sisters helping in the revolt or assault on the BT or to sisters later being welcome after Taim and his minions are removed. * Will Taim make another attempt to kill Rand? * Will this result in a confrontation between Rand and Taim over what is happening at the Black Tower? Could it be between Logain and Taim? Could it lead to Logain's glory? * The Black Tower is occupied by Darkfriends (or maybe just under heavy compulsion like Graendal's pets?), many, if not all, of which are powerful ''saidin channelers with access to saidar via captured Aes Sedai. The Tower territory is fortified by physical and magical means. There is some resistance growing, it can even get Aes Sedai support, and Naeff in disguise is sent to the Tower by Rand himself, but it is unknown whether they can withstand the Taim side, without Rand and Logain and unable to leave freely. Nynaeve * Possible pregnancy according to Min's viewing of Lan of a baby holding a sword and that Robert Jordan has stated that Min's viewing are always indicative of the future, never the past. Lan * A short distance and a little time separate Lan from his death. Will he die in that charge, with Nynaeve kneeling over his corpse and his regalia passed to their child, per Min's viewings? * Dark Rand wanted to use Lan's suicidal attack to occupy Shadowspawn forces. Will bright Rand do anything to help him? He was at least worried by Lan's situation in . Moiraine * She will bond Thom as her Warder and possibly marry him as soon as possible. * She undoubtedly knows a lot of useful information and possibly some crucial things from her studying of the prophecies and/or from the Finn. * Can she be restored to her full power? Is that needed at all, considering that her experience and abilities with weaves are still the same, and the reduced strength can be compensated by angreals? Siuan Sanche and Leane Sharif * Can an Asha'man Heal Siuan and Leane to their full strength as they are, or would they both have to be stilled again and then re-Healed? Would there be any repercussions from this? Emphasizing the series's theme of cooperation between men and women, Robert Jordan has stated that only men can heal women to full strength and only women can do the same for men. The three red sisters stilled by Rand at Dumai's Wells claim they were restored to full strength. Logain Ablar was also presumably restored to his full potential by Nynaeve. The Forsaken * There are a few active Forsaken left: Moridin, Demandred (where is he?) and enslaved Moghedien and Cyndane. Graendal is alive but unlikely able to do anything, Mesaana can be restored by the Dark One in theory, but made too many faults for that to happen. Others were balefired except for Asmodean, who was deemed traitor, Aginor, who was already restored once, and Sammael. * Lanfear has long been presumed dead. But 1. Moiraine did not actually see her die (was only told by the Finn that she did) 2. A man appeared to Moiraine while she was imprisoned and stated "you aren't the one I'm looking for." 3. Rand's dream seems to indicated that she lives. 4. These revelations all appeared in a very short span of Towers of Midnight which seems to indicate their truth. Assuming she is alive, Lanfear could either be bait for a trap for Rand or might turn back to the Light and (pure speculation) even be one of the two women to help Rand use ''Callandor''. Ogier * The Great Stump will probably decide that Ogier will go to the Last Battle, but can they come in time without Travelling? * There will be a lot of stonework needed when the things will calm down, especially in the Borderlands and in the Blight if it will become inhabited. Flora will need Ogier attention too. Military forces * Lots of forces of several nations, but probably not all of the forces they can provide, are gathered near the Borderlands and the Blight: ** Armies of four Borderlands nations (with Agelmar Jagad) sworn to Rand, Aiel under direct command of Rand. Rodel Ituralde and Davram Bashere with their men are possibly there too. ** Two Rivers forces and former refugees under direct command of Perrin, Whitecloaks and Ghealdan forces sworn to him, and Mayene forces. ** Tar Valon army under Gareth Bryne, some parts of Andoran, Tairen and Illianer forces, came to defend Egwene's opinion, but this apparently doesn't matter. * Missing are only Murandy representatives, Seanchan (though they already prepare a massive invasion by Travelling, and Tar Valon is near the Blight) and Mat, as a tactician and as a commander of his men. Also there are Asha'man loyal to Rand, which would be useful but are currently in the Black Tower. * While the Last Battle in the Blight will need all existing military, there is still a state of war with Seanchan and Caemlyn may be overrun by Shadowspawn. Aviendha's glass columns visions Aviendha's visions of the future may or may not be true even partially, but here is their summary. The Last Battle is done, the Shadow is defeated. The Dragon is long gone. He had bowed to the Seanchan Empress. Political status quo is preserved by The Dragon's Peace, binding all nations including the Seanchan, which still use Ebou Dar as a government base. Andor is ruled by descendants of Elayne and Rand. The Aiel live in the Westlands and they are not bound by the Dragon's Peace. After years of skirmishes the Aiel declare a war against the Seanchan. They fight for a generation and have reached a stalemate. No other nation take part in this war. Then the Aiel use a method close to forgery to draw Andor and then other nations into this war. Eventually the states fall one by one, Rhuidean is captured, the Asha'man go into a guerilla war and after the fall of the White Tower the Seanchan control all of the Westlands. The remnants of the Aiel retreat to the Waste and slowly degrade and die out. Seanchan Empire*** * The ability of sul'dam to channel is revealed, and the Empire may be thrown into turmoil or be forced to come to grips with the evils of forced servitude (slavery) and do away with the a'dam * The nations of the Westlands go to war with the Seanchan, and the Seanchan lose and channelers are freed? * The marriage of the Empress and Matrim Cauthon secures a lasting peace? The Way of the Leaf*** * The Aiel become ffinally meet their toh by fighting at the Last Battle (and possibly defeating the Seanchan?), and join the White Tower to restore the Aes Sedai to what they were in the Age of Legends. They abandon the ways of ji'e'toh and return to the Way of the Leaf * The Tuatha'an find the Song, journey to the Three-Fold land and Rhuidean, and reconcile with the Aiel? ***Added by B.L. 11:15AM EST, 1 January 2011 See also * Min's viewings * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle